


Wishful thinking

by xscottishheartx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscottishheartx/pseuds/xscottishheartx
Summary: AU // Ever wanted to have magic on your own?





	

I wanted to be wizard as long as I can remember. I wanted to have magic to do my homework and tidy my room. Magic doesn't exist but the dream still stays.   
Since I'm an adult I wish for magic to make life easier.   
I wish for a love potion from time to time or to turn invisible while feeling unwell or done wrong at work. Life and relationships would be easier reading the mind of someone else but what I might get the chance to read could be unpleasant.  
If magic and wizards exists they could have their own troubled life and how much would it be different from us? Are we the rest of the world to them and do they know all the answers to our questions?

Dreaming of magic is easy.   
Dreaming of what to do is bright and gives me the best moments of day. Delightful wishes to ease any trouble or sadness holding my heart with firm grip. In those moments I like to imagine and dream the most of magic, wizards and creatures of another world.

Faerie dust and dragon's fire, a glorious view to scare generation after generation of humans and live in written stories and retold legends as lessons to keep all children kind and only brave in times it was needed.  
For children nowadays they all looked cute. No longer undefeatable but with imperfections and children of monster learning how to scare or blew a fire with yet a tiny flame not strong enough to light a match.

As a child I liked other stories but created my own world of magic in my head. In my world all colours were bright and only black and white didn't exist. Evil was not welcomed in my world and was shut out from every dream.  
Dreams are peaceful and so is the magic I imagine for myself. Used only to bring good and bring smile and laughter on every face. Tears were drying out and no longer used as no one felt harm and no one would die. A peace even it was kept in the bubble of a moment. At least there it was safe and so it would survive for years as it had done until now.

Some of our dearest wishes stay with us for all life and some grow so strong unable to deny any longer. They become greater and are turned into reality but a dream of magic can't become real – this much I know.

As much as I keep hoping – wishing – dreaming.

Not much will ever change.  
Reality knows no magic and life isn't easy to live yet the only powers we have to keep fighting every day is the belief we have in ourselves. Imagination and trust are powerful weapons and not only in our dreams we are able to win a war.

Our heart is where our magic lives   
\- and so my dream may still come true.


End file.
